Permata Hijau Yang Indah
by Ahmad Syarif Hidayat
Summary: Hanya ada sepasang permata, permata itu berwarna hijau dan yang terindah yang pernah ada.


Permata Hijau Yang Indah

Hanya ada sepasang permata, permata itu berwarna hijau dan yang terindah yang pernah ada.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berusia 18 tahun dan mereka semua berpangkat Jounin.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Judul: Permata Hijau Yang Indah

SasuSaku

Mata bisa menunjukkan keadaan sifat seseorang dan mata tidak bisa dibohongi. Dan mata bisa menunjukkan keindahan, keanggunan, kecantikan, dan keelokan dari pemiliknya. Diantara semua mata, yang paling kuat adalah Mangekyou Sharingan Abadi Sasuke. Tapi walaupun mata tersebut mata terkuat hanya ada sepasang mata yang mampu meluluhkan, menghangatkan dan membuat Sasuke Uchiha merasa nyaman, yaitu Permata Hijau Milik Sakura yang Indah.

Suatu hari, Team Naruto pernah mendapatkan misi yaitu menghancurkan Pertambangan Berlian milik sebuah Kelompok Barbarian di Negeri Pegunungan. Karena mereka akan menggunakan berlian-berlian tersebut untuk melakukan suap terhadap para pimpinan Suku Nomadic lainnya dan mengadu domba orang yang disuap oleh mereka agar mereka saling membunuh dan kelompok Barbarian tersebut mendapatkan kekuasaan diantara Suku-suku Nomadic lainnya.

Tapi misi tersebut berhasil dilaksanakan. Sasuke sempat terpana akan indahnya berbagai macam jenis berlian yang ada disana ketika mereka masuk ke dalam pertambangan tersebut untuk menghancurkannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, bagi Sasuke berlian yang ada di kedua mata Sakuralah yang membuatnya terpana dan dia tak akan rela kehilangan sepasang Berlian Hijau milik Sakura.

Dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis misi menghancurkan Tambang Berlian di Negeri Pegunungan. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura beristirahat sejenak disebuah Kedai Kari. "Sasuke-kun, aku punya sesuatu untukmu loh." Ucap Sakura kepada kekasihnya.

"Memangnya apa itu Sakura?" ucap Sasuke penasaran pada Sasuke. Lalu Sakura mengambil sesuatu dikantong ninjanya dan menunjukkan 5 biji Berlian berwarna Hijau sebesar Buah Pinus dan berkata kepada Sasuke "Ini. Berlian untuk pernikahan kita suatu hari nanti dengan begitu kita tidak perlu keluar uang banyak untuk hal tersebut."

Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa terpana tapi dia juga sempat memandang ke kedua mata Sakura sebentar. Dan bagi Sasuke kedua permata yang ada di kedua mata Sakuralah yang paling indah. Dia berkata "Hn. Tapi permata yang ada di kedua matamulah yang paling indah, Sakura."

Melihat kedua Sahabatnya memamerkan berlian membuat Naruto juga ikut campur dalam masalah tersebut. "Aku juga punya bahkan jumlahnya ada 11. Sebentar dulu ya aku ambil." Ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Sakura lalu dia mengambil 11 Berlian sebesar bola kelereng yang ada dikantung ninjanya dan menujukkan kepada mereka berdua. Lalu Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya menunjukkan 5 Berlian Lavender, 3 Berlian Merah dan 3 Berlian Biru. Dan dia berkata "Bagaimana? Baguskan. Apalagi yang berwarna Lavenderlah yang paling indah."

Melihat hal tersebut Sasuke merasa iri karena ucapannya yang menyebutkan bahwa Berlian Lavenderlah yang paling indah dan dia juga mengerti dari maksud sahabatnya bahwa Berlian yang ada di kedua mata Hinata adalah yang paling indah dan dia merasa iri karena dia tidak bisa memberikan berlian untuk Sakura.

"Itu menurutmu Naruto. Bagiku Berlian yang berwarna hijau adalah berlian yang paling indah yang pernah ada." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil memandang langit-langit kedai kari tersebut tapi sempat melirik kedua mata Sakura dari ekor matanya. Naruto hanya memasang wajah masam mendengar maksud dari ucapan Sasuke tersebut sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa senyum-senyum tidak jelas mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

Setelah mereka beristirahat di Kedai Kari lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju Konoha.

Kantor Hokage

Naruto berdiri paling depan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada dibelakangnya untuk melapor keberhasilan misinya kepada Tsunade. "Nenek Tsunade. Kali ini misi Teamku berhasil lagi. Apakah anda puas dengan hasil kerja kami?" Lapor Naruto kepada Tsunade yang masih menjabat sebagai Godaime Hokage lalu menyerahkan laporan hasil misinya. Tsunade melihat laporan dari Team Naruto dan dia berkata "Kalian memang penerus dari 3 Sannin. Kalian memang pantas untuk diandalkan untuk misi yang sangat sulit. Kalian boleh pergi untuk berkencan, silahkan."

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto sangat girang sekali dan dia berkata dengan bahagia "Hinata-chan, aku tunggu kau. Aku punya kejutan untukmu. Oh, ya semuanya aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto lalu melesat dengan Mode Kyuubinya menerobos jendela Kantor Hokage hingga kaca jendela tersebut pecah dan membuat Tsunade marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Oh, ya Shisou. Kami izin keluar dulu." Ucap Sakura lalu Dia dan Sasuke membungkukkan badan dengan hormat kepada Tsunade dan keluar ruangan dari pintu. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju Taman Konoha.

Taman Konoha

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk beriringan di sebuah kursi. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura. Lalu Sakura kembali mengeluarkan 5 biji Berlian yang berhasil dia dapatkan kepada Sasuke. Dia berkata kepada Sasuke "Lihatlah Sasuke-kun. Berlian ini sangatlah indah. Pasti kita berdua sangat pantas untuk mengenakan cincin emas dengan berlian ini sebagai hiasan di tengahnya. Wah, kita akan jadi pasangan paling sempurna di Konoha." Ucapnya bahagia.

Sasuke mengeluarkan respon yang membuat Sakura terkejut "Bagiku berlian itu tidak begitu indah dan istimewa. Benda tersebut bisa ditemukan dengan mudah." Ucap Sasuke datar dan membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa. "Tapi…" Ucap Sasuke masih datar dan membuat Sakura menoleh untuk mendengarkan kata-kata yang akan dilanjutkan kekasihnya "Berlian yang ada dikedua matamulah yang paling indah. Berlian tersebut sangatlah sulit untuk dicari dan…. Memang pantas untuk kumiliki." Ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil mengencangkan eratannya agar mereka berdua semakin dekat. Dan seketika rona merah menghiasi kedua wajah sejoli itu.

"Jadi berlian ini kita apakan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke. "Terserah kau saja. Kau yang menemukannya, Hm."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Lebih baik aku simpan saja barangkali jika ada keperluan. Aku bisa menjualnya kapan-kapan?" Lalu Sasuke berkata kepada Sakura "Kuharap kau tidak menjual Berlian yang di kedua matamu, Sakura." Mendengar hal itu membuat senyum Sakura makin lebar dan dia berkata "Mana mungkin aku menjualnya. Bagaimanapun juga mata menyimpan sebuah keindahan selain Wajah dan Hati?"

"Hn."

Lalu mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan Matahari terbenam dari Taman Konoha walaupun banyak yang melirik mereka berdua.

Tamat

Fic ini saya buat karena saya memaksakan Otak Kanan saya untuk mencari ide membuat Fic. Dan terciptalah sebuah fic yang mendadak ini. Karena saya lebih suka mendadak ngerjainnya bisa sekalian.

Terima Kasih ya sudah membaca dan Mohon Reviewnya Ya :)


End file.
